


And Fall In Love All Over Again

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Blaine gets a ring too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Fall In Love All Over Again

It’s a few days later, when Kurt has helped Blaine put all of his belongings in the loft again and they all have bid farewell to Mercedes and Brittany, to Sam who went back to Ohio and after escorting Rachel to the airport. When they had dropped Artie in the dorms of his school in the way back to the loft.

Blaine goes directly to the bathroom and Kurt takes the opportunity to go to their bedroom and dig for the carefully hidden black box in his underwear dresser.

He hears the toilet flush and buries the little thing in his front pocket like lightning. The curtain is open wide so he sees Blaine exit the bathroom and walk towards him. When he reaches him Blaine slips his arms around Kurt.

“It’s still early, do you want to cuddle in the sofa and catch up on our shows or…?”

“That sounds great,” Kurt says, smiling as Blaine squeezes his waist and goes to the DVR to start setting everything up.

Fondness swells up in his chest at the sight of his beautiful fiancé going around the living room, setting pillows and arranging blankets to keep them comfortable. He had his doubts about what would be the best course of action in this case and he pondered millions of possibilities to make this moment as special for Blaine as Blaine did for him.

It struck him during a fantasy of displaying the question in one of Times Square’ screens that he didn’t actually want to do something grand, that he isn’t like Blaine, who shouts from the rooftops everything he feels, who lives for the romantic declarations of love and serenades in public settings; Kurt prefers the long walks in Central Park and shared coffee in a secluded corner, he prefers the hushed conversations at night when they voice their biggest fears and promise to love each other until they can’t anymore. That revelation was what led him to this, to be standing still in the middle of their loft with a velvet box in his pants that suddenly weights tons and wondering how Blaine could do it with dozens of people surrounding them.

The TV is already on and Blaine is waiting for Kurt to join him in the couch. As Kurt settles besides him, he feels a knot clamming up in his throat and he has to swallow several times before feeling like he has regained the ability to speak again.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks, head tilted and a look of mild worry on his face.

“Yes,” Kurt squeaks and blushes. Blaine smiles and cuddles on his side, settles his head on Kurt’s shoulder and starts the episode of Orphan Black. He’s getting too comfortable and Kurt really wants to do this now that they’re alone, “wait!”

Blaine straightens up and eyes him apprehensively and Kurt really needs to hurry to wipe that look off his face.

“I just want to talk to you about something,” Blaine’s expression doesn’t really change so he rushes, “nothing bad, I promise.” 

Blaine nods and reaches for his hand, the touch anchoring them both.

“I love you so much,” Kurt states and gets a small smile and a look of pure adoration in return.

“I love you too.”

Blaine leans to kiss him softly, sucking on Kurt’s bottom lip just like he knows Kurt likes and makes him groan. Kurt doesn’t let them get too invested in it though, he can’t deviate from his goal. He pulls back and takes a deep breath.

“Just - I’m not… as good with words as you are,” he starts, pausing briefly to lift Blaine’s hand and kiss the back of it. He slots their fingers and presses their palms together. “But I mean it every time I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you, taking every step and dealing with everything the world throws at us together.”

He looks away with an embarrassed smile, “I know it’s completely silly since I already said yes but –” he fumbles for the box in his pocket, takes it out and grips it tight as he hears a small intake of breath next to him. “We are enjoying the long engagement,” he says, staring into Blaine’s eyes again, “and since we don’t actually have set up a date, and we don’t know how long it’s gonna be and it’s already been a year since you asked so we should totally see this as renewal –”

“Kurt, you’re rambling.”

“Right, I –”

Kurt opens the box to reveal a silver band. The design is different than the one he wears but they match when you put them together, they complement each other, just like Kurt and Blaine do.

Blaine’s eyes are glistening and Kurt is sure he looks like a mess himself. “The other day I woke up early, Rachel’s heels were too loud, the sun was right in my face and you were half on top of me and I just wanted to get up but… I looked down. You had showered the night before and your hair was the horrible bird nest you loath and you were drooling on my sleep shirt and I thought ‘you’re marrying this man, you’re spending the rest of your life with him, with his drool on your clothes and the hair he hates but you secretly love right in front of your face, crushing you in your sleep’ and I couldn’t see any down side to it.”

“And I remembered when you said you were the luckiest guy in the world and I just thought that I was right there next to you because I have the sweetest, kindest man on this Earth loving me and supporting me and that’s all I could ever ask from you.”

“I want you to accept and wear this ring with as much pride and love as I do with mine.” Kurt wipes his eyes quickly, watching Blaine do the same and taking a breath. “So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will _you_ marry me?”

Before the last word is out of his mouth Blaine throws himself at Kurt, arms around his head and Kurt hugs back instinctively, their faces pressed cheek to cheek. It isn’t until he hears a quiet sniff that he croaks out, “is that a yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine whispers and squeezes tighter, enough to be slightly painful.

“Honey, my head.”

“Oh, sorry,” Blaine apologizes while pulling back, Kurt smiles at him, takes the ring out of its box and lifts Blaine’s left hand to slide it down his slender ring finger.

Kurt takes a moment to look at his hand and runs his thumb across his knuckles, passing quickly over the cool metal. When he looks up again Blaine is leaning for a kiss and Kurt accepts his lips in a slow give and take, one that communicates all the deep emotions between them and lasts for several minutes.

Blaine is the one to break it off, tipping their foreheads together and asking into the small space between their mouths, “you think we can top the last post-engagement sex we had?”

Kurt doesn't have to open his eyes to know he’s smiling and answers with a smile of his own, “we can always try.”


End file.
